By Honor Betrayed
by DJ Sparkles
Summary: Sequel to The Sea Hawk. Boromir and Eirien discover the consequences of being honorable. PG13. AU borrowed from Evendim with Permission.
1. Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate.  I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story.  Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write.  Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them.  Thanks, ED!

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU.  I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one.  It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen.  LOL**

**Dedications:  To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground.  You go, girl!  Love your stuff, always!  And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories.  Love you, babe, don't ever change.  ****J**

**By Honor Betrayed**

**Chapter One: Revelations**

Eirien took a deep breath before moving forward to address the King.  She had only been in Minas Tirith a short time, having arrived with Boromir earlier in the week but the King of Gondor had finally agreed to hear her arguments for a place for her people.  She would much rather have been at Boromir's side, but he was being kept in strict isolation because of the fever he had developed on the trip back from Cair Andros. 

She knew that Thranduil had arrived and that the Haradrim healer was in charge of Boromir's care, but that didn't ease her concern.  The fever had come on suddenly, and apparently there were others who had contracted the same thing.  All were being isolated.  But Boromir was her concern.  How and when the dashing Captain-General of Gondor had stolen her heart, she wasn't sure, but he had and that was the end of it.

Two wonderful, fun-filled, action packed weeks in Cair Andros had sealed her fate.  The man was inexhaustible.  Her face colored when she took a mental count of who was ahead and realized he'd gotten the better of her more often than not.  Of course, there was that time in the ice cave…

She forcibly drew her mind away from such speculations and moved forward to curtsey properly to His Majesty, Elessar Telcontar as he had styled himself and his house.  She kept her eyes low and waited for a signal to rise.

"Lady Eirien, it is my pleasure to meet you," came the mellow voice and she looked up as he gestured for her to rise.  His entire council was seated in the room as well and she felt a moment's pause.  He certainly seemed to be acknowledging her demands.

"And I you, Your Highness," she purred back smoothly.  Damn these political machinations that she was being forced to employ.  She'd much rather be on the deck of a ship, plotting a course for anywhere as long as it wasn't here.  But she was stuck with this.  Her people had no one else to speak for them. 

She gave a courteous nod to the Queen, who seemed frozen upon her throne, but managed to nod back politely.  Her mind seemed to be elsewhere, and Eirien fleetingly wished she would leave to follow it.  Then she turned her attention back to the King and was waved to a seat. 

She sat, absent-mindedly toying with the quite proper rose colored gown she had chosen for the occasion while the King conferred with the Haradrim healer who had arrived in a flurry.  Thranduil had also arrived and the three were in earnest conversation.

It had to be something about Boromir, for the healer to be present.  She strained her ears for some hint of the news, but was unable to get any clear indication of his progress from the whispered conversation.  Then the healer backed away with a small nod of his head and turned to leave the chamber…

…and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes on Eirien, who in turn was staring at him with her eyes wide as saucers.  His lips moved, but no sound came forth.

Eirien was stunned.  He resembled her so completely!  Their appearances were so similar it was impossible to believe they were not somehow related.  But her father had been a woodcrafter here in Gondor, how could that be?  She had her brother, the only family she could lay claim to.  Who was this man?

Dalos pulled himself together with an effort.  "Your pardon, my lady," he said softly.  "You remind me of someone I lost, years ago."  He made to move past her.

She rose and laid a hand lightly on his arm.  "No pardon needed, sir," she responded.  "How is Lord Boromir?  I have been refused entrance, I'm told on your orders."  Her face was kept carefully composed, but the hand on his arm began to exert pressure for him to remain.  "Who are you?" she hissed.

"I am Dalos, lady, a simple healer given refuge in Eryn Lasgalen by his Highness Thranduil.  I am no more or less than that."

Eirien forced herself to conceal her surprise.  Andurs, her father, had mentioned that name to her, had told her she owed him allegiance.  But the man he had described had been a king, not a healer.  She gave a mental snort at her whimsy.  Of course, healers could be kings and kings, healers.  Just look at Elessar.

"Forgive me, sir, but the name is familiar.  But I must be about my business with the King, will you not stay and speak with me when that is concluded?  Boromir must be rallying, for you to have left his side."

"His fever has broken, but he will need weeks of rest to regain his strength.  This fever is most debilitating."  He nodded to Thranduil, who departed to return to his adopted son, his Edain, Boromir.  Then he turned again to Eirien.  "Since I also will have business with the King, I shall remain."  He took a seat to her left.

Eirien nodded politely to him and faced the King and his Council once more.  "Thank you for permitting me this audience, Your Highness, and for your gracious pardon of my previous occupation.  No harm was ever meant to you or your people.  I was merely trying to hold mine together until a place could be found for them."

"That is understood, Lady," was the smooth response.  Elessar allowed his eyes to drift between the two and concealed his frown of concern.  Dalos, too, had indicated he had people to resettle.  How many pieces would he have to break his kingdom into?  He could not displace his own people for theirs, it was certain.  "I am ready to hear your terms, and begin negotiations."

She nodded and moved forward to address them all correctly.  "My lords, I lead the remnants of the people of Eregion, long adrift on a sea of uncertainty.  Our homeland is gone, destroyed utterly.  We few are all that are left, and we have grown weary of the nomadic life we have been forced to lead.  We wish to settle, and are in hopes that the kindness of the King of Gondor is not exaggerated."

Elessar considered carefully.  "And how many are you asking us to accommodate?" he asked, his tone reasonable.  Perhaps if there were only a handful, he could still aid Dalos, whom he owed more than he could repay for the saving of Boromir. 

"We are not many.  A few hundred, no more.  Most of our people fled to the four winds, but these are my responsibility and I must do what is right for them.  Many are farmers, which would enrich your harvests as well.  Some are born sailors, who could be counted on to help police the Bay of Belfalas, though piracy in that area may dwindle quickly."  She colored slightly at the reminder of her former occupation, and then realization struck.  "Indeed, my men would be perfect for the job of policing your waters, my lord Imrahil."  She gave him an apologetic nod.  "After all, if you want to catch a pirate, who better to assist than another pirate?"  She returned her gaze to Elessar.  "What say you, my lords?  Shall we be able to settle here, or shall I have them take ship again, to somewhere more to your liking?"

Elessar glanced around at his Council and nodded.  "We will decide where would be best for your people, if they will swear allegiance to Gondor and no other, and if they will forsake their pirate ways.  We will notify you when we have made our decision."  He turned to Dalos, who had half-risen from his seat in consternation.  "We are ready to hear your petition as well."

Dalos very carefully avoided looking at Eirien when he finally found his voice.  "My lord, it seems my petition has already been made.  The survivors of Eregion are my people, and I am their King."  He drew aside his clothing to display the collar and its gleaming adamant.  "Ost-in-Edhil may be destroyed, but my people endure.  And we ask of you a place to rebuild our homes, a place we might call our own."


	2. Compromises

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

Chapter Two: Compromises

Elessar, or Aragorn as he preferred, barely managed to conceal his astonishment at the revelation played out before him. "Both of you, attend me," he demanded as he rose. The Council was left seated and murmuring among themselves as Dalos and Eirien followed him into a small antechamber.

Dalos he gave leave to be seated and then Aragorn rounded on Eirien. "I forgave you your crimes, Eirien, because you were all your people had. You deliberately kept to yourself that your King still lived. What say you to that?"

If Eirien had thought his eyes cold before, now they were positively glacial. She raised her chin defiantly. "I say, Highness, that this is the first I knew of a surviving King. I do not take his claim at face value, though he wears the Stone of our people. My father, Andurs, taught me what I know, and charged me with holding our people together. I know nothing beyond that. Nothing. And you know from Boromir that I would not utter a falsehood to you. Honor demands you hear the truth."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, and his expression didn't change. He turned on Dalos. "And what proof do you offer to your claim? You say you are a king, but you toil as a healer and are here on sufferance from Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen. I require an explanation from you."

Dalos rose and faced Aragorn squarely, his own expression carefully neutral. "As proof, Elessar, I offer my actions of late. Your lord Boromir would have passed beyond the veil had I not intervened." He drew attention once more to the adamant in his mithril collar. "This has been passed down among us, father to son, since the days of the Last Alliance. When Ost-in-Edhil was razed, my people refused to follow Elrond Perehdil to dwell in Rivendell. We foolishly thought we would find sanctuary elsewhere. We were proved wrong, to our sorrows, and scattered to the winds. So my father spoke to me, when I was but a boy. So I have spoken to my son, wherever he may now be. I have not seen him in years, since I was taken by the Haradrim."

He turned his deep dark eyes to Eirien without a pause. "Your father, Andurs, was he a woodcrafter by trade?" he asked simply.

"He was," Eirien spat, totally nonplussed by the sudden shift in topic. "But he also knew his way around a ship quite well, and was comfortable with a blade. He taught me all I know about dueling and warfare."

"Then it is as I thought. I sent him forth with you, child, when the camp was attacked. He was to raise you and train you, and when the time came, to give you his blessing to lead our people until such time as I returned." He took her hands in his, gently. "Andurs was my armsmaster. He was not your father."

Aragorn cleared his throat impatiently. "As amusing as this story has come to be, I still require proof from you, Dalos. Thranduil sits with Boromir. Would he corroborate your tale?" Aragorn was not happy. This had certainly livened up his day, however.

"He would, my lord," Dalos answered promptly.

"Then I propose a solution to this dilemma." Elessar was going to settle this quickly. "Dalos. You are claiming her as your daughter?"

"I am."

Eirien began to protest but soon realized it would do no good. There was too much resemblance between them, and there had been none with Andurs. This man, Dalos, spoke the truth. She shut her mouth, feeling the vise of responsibility close tight about her once more. What more was she going to be asked to do for her people? Despair welled up in her spirit.

"Then, Dalos, I will require a few things of you. I will grant you Hollin as your new home, provided you meet my conditions." Aragorn's voice was flat and cold. "I require that your people take an oath never to take up arms against Gondor. If Gondor requires aid, then your people shall aid her. And your daughter will be wed to Lord Cerris of Lossarnoch. That will not only seal our pact, it will make absolutely certain that one particular band of pirates will never trouble the Bay of Belfalas again."

Eirien took a step back, her eyes wide again. "My lord, this is not… I am not… you gave me your pardon!" she stormed at Aragorn. "You forgave all my piracy on the grounds that I was trying to feed and shelter my people the only way I knew how! You---"

"Be silent!" Aragorn hadn't raised his voice, yet she immediately obeyed. There was such an air of command about the man that Eirien took a step back. He softened his voice again once he knew she was listening. "Your pardon stands. This is greater than just you, or any one person. It is greater than us all." He was trying to explain patiently, but feared her mind was already set.

"You must understand the necessity for this. Words are just that, words. The noblest of intentions will twist them into shapes the speaker never intended. There must be a tangible show of support, and unfortunately, that is usually a political marriage. I ask you, Eirien, to do this for your people. You have a duty to them to provide shelter and safety; what better way than to show your people that you approve of their placement here than to ally yourself so closely with Cerris? Cerris is an honorable man, kind and gentle. You would be treated well. And your people would no longer be adrift without purpose."

Eirien turned to Dalos. "Are you in agreement?" she whispered. Perhaps there was still a way out. But her hopes were dashed.

Dalos set her back from him and regarded her steadily. "In all the time you spent with Andurs, did you never learn duty? If this is the price to be paid for our people, then it will be paid." His voice was soft, yet there was steel behind the softness.

Eirien turned back to Aragorn, her face composed, yet devoid of emotion. "If this is your will, Highness, then I shall see it done. Shall I retire, then, so you might finalize your agreement?"

She had taken barely two steps toward the door before Dalos' voice cut into her thoughts. "There will be guards posted near your chambers, Eirien. Do not forget your duty to your people."


	3. Despair

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

**And to all my loyal reviewers, thank you! I've been a bit shoddy about responses for a while, and for that I apologize. You guys keep me going, honestly! I wouldn't have a clue whether it was good or horrible without you! MWAH!**

Chapter Three: Despair

Eirien lay flat on her bed, her eyes red-rimmed and swollen. She had wept more in the past hour than she had in all her life, it seemed.

Why, why must she be the sacrificial lamb? Dalos… her father she corrected herself firmly. He was widowed, he could quite well strengthen this alliance by taking a wife himself. Why must she bear the burden? For that matter, why Cerris? Why not Boromir? He had no wife, though he had a daughter he adored. Why could this not be settled by her marriage to him? She would gladly have accepted her fate if that had been the case, but it was not to be.

And guards set on her like she was the smallest child, prone to running from what frightened her. That was the biggest injustice of all, she thought. She had agreed to this, this mockery of what marriage was supposed to be. She had given her sworn word. Why then were the guards necessary? She was well and truly caught in the trap, with no way to escape.

A knock at the door brought her upright and she scrubbed hastily at her eyes, trying to erase the ravages of her grief. "Who's there?" she managed to call, pleased that her voice had been steady. It would be just her luck to find her future husband waiting for her.

"It's Aran, Eirien, can I come in?" The voice was soft and uncertain and she fairly flew to the door.

"Oh, my little one, my brother, oh I have missed you so!" she cried gladly as she swept him into her arms. "Look at you! Oh, you've grown so much! I hardly recognize you!" Abruptly her mood switched and she gave him a gentle cuff on the shoulder. "Did you forget everything I taught you? Letting them catch you with the gull, Aran, honestly!"

He grinned back at her, playfully blocking her swing. "It all worked out, anyway, and my lord Faramir trusts me even more. Oh, Eirien, I love it here! And I'm learning so much!"

The weight of her despair came crashing down on her again and she sank to a chair, barely restraining the sobs that threatened once more. "I am so glad you like it here, Aran, but wouldn't you like it better if we finally had a real home, a real place we could call our own?" She gave him a watery smile. "Everything we've worked for is coming to pass. Our King has been found, and he has negotiated a true home for us." How was she to tell him he was a Prince? He was also of an age to wed. Sweet Eru, how could she consign him to her fate?

She turned away for a moment but his fingers turned her face back to him and she found acceptance in his clear gaze. "Whatever it is, Eirien, we will weather it together as always. Talk to me. Tell me what distresses you so." His face grew angry as he considered who could bring his beloved sister to this pass. "Has Boromir distressed you so? The truth, Eir."

She was shaking her head before he even finished speaking. "No, tis not Bori who pains me, Aran, though it would be easier handled if it were. No, the King, our King, has decreed a match for me. He and Elessar have agreed that to strengthen ties between our lands, I should be wed to Lord Cerris."

"Who is a kind and just man, from all I've heard. Eir, I thought… you and lord Boromir… you…"

"That was very astute of you, brother, since no one else knew." Eirien smiled again, a little more sincerely. Her tears were held back by sheer strength of will now. "And yes, it if was Boromir, this would be endurable. At least with Bori, I would know where I stand. But this Cerris… Valar, Aran, I've never even seen the man!"

He drew her close to him as she wept, holding her tightly and caressing her hair as she had done with him when he was small. He was certain she was keeping something from him, but there would be time enough to seek that out later. Right now, she needed the comfort.


	4. Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate.  I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story.  Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write.  Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them.  Thanks, ED!

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU.  I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one.  It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen.  LOL**

**Dedications:  To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground.  You go, girl!  Love your stuff, always!  And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories.  Love you, babe, don't ever change.  ****J**

Chapter Four: Duty

Eirien checked her appearance once more.  She had to look just right.  It was her future husband she was about to meet, after all.

For honor's sake, she must go through with this.  She had given her word to her people when they had come into her care, and she would keep it.  Even though her responsibility was lessened, now that Dalos had come forward, she still had a duty to them.  She could understand all the reasons they had given her for this marriage, and she could not argue. 

Her heart was frozen in her chest.  Duty, she would carry out.  This Cerris she was to wed would have no cause for complaint; but there were things he must know before the ceremony was complete.  She would not have him tricked into this, nor ordered as she had been.  He would have the right to refuse her.

This decision had not come easily.  Long into the night she had considered her options.  She had wept, and she had considered.  The pale hours of dawn had come slowly to her, just as realization of her position.  She had no choices.

Boromir.  Her heart would forever belong to the Captain-General, whether they were together or not.  She only prayed that he would one day forgive her for this betrayal.

She stepped back from the mirror and drew on her cloak, then left her room with a purposeful air.  She would find her future husband, and she would lay everything on the table for him.  A princess she might now be, and as such a good match, but she had been a pirate as well, and there were a few other things he should know before agreeing to this travesty of a marriage.

Her feet carried her out into the passageway, but then she halted, troubled.  Was there nowhere she could go to find solace?  Then she remembered Boromir had mentioned a sanctuary, a place of peace.

The guards had fallen in behind her and she snorted rather inelegantly.  "If you must hound my steps, then direct me to the Sanctuary I've been told of.  I need some peace, and what better place to find it?"

As one, the two men bowed to her and fell in step with her, guiding her to the room, and taking up stations nearby.  "There is only the one entrance, my lady," the taller one said softly.  "We will be waiting when you return."  He sounded apologetic, and she bit her tongue against the snarky response that threatened, settling for nodding and stepping inside.

Boromir had been quite honest about this place, it seemed.  A sense of peace flooded over her as she drew farther into the room, though it barely lightened the heaviness in her heart.  She crossed to the small altar, unaware until it was too late that she was not alone.

"Your pardon, my lady," came a deep voice from nearby.  Eirien whirled to face the speaker, her heart in her mouth.  "I did not realize another had come here.  Shall I leave you?"

"No, that isn't necessary," Eirien replied as she regained her composure.  "I shouldn't intrude on your vigil.  I can return later."

"To have come here, my lady, your distress must be great indeed."  He came forward slightly and she drew in a deep breath.  "Shall I depart that you may unburden yourself?  Or shall we sit and talk of our woes together?"  He gestured to the single stone bench near the altar.

Eirien gave a significant nod toward the entrance and he laughed softly.  "No one would gainsay you here, lady.  The Sanctuary is a place of privacy and reflection.  None would intrude upon you.  Now, shall I go, or stay?"

Eirien gave an answering laugh and gestured to the bench.  "Stay, please.  I would have this one brief moment to imagine that my life was my own, and my decisions my own to make."  The sorrow and despair she had tried so hard to shake returned full force, and she sank to the bench, her eyes on the altar, trying desperately to stifle the tears that threatened.

He settled beside her, his concern evident in his words.  "What has distressed you so?" he asked quietly as he took her hand in his.  She made no move to draw away, and he took the encouragement to tip her face up so he could see her clearly.

Eirien held back a gasp as she truly beheld him.  His eyes, so clear, hauntingly grey, were full of concern for her.  "I should not trouble my lord with my petty problems, sir, and if it is only dire distress that brings one here, I should be ashamed to take you from your own vigil."  Again she had the feeling that she knew this man, though she had never seen him before.

"Ah, but my distress cannot be eased, my lady.  My feet have been set upon a path that I sorely wish I need not tread, but duty demands.  Duty always demands, she never requests.  I came here to seek counsel from my father, but his spirit is markedly silent." 

Eirien gave a soft laugh and timidly squeezed his hand.  "Duty is a harsh taskmistress, almost as harsh as the sea.  My duty to my people takes me into the unknown, uncharted waters, and it frights me.  I must wed a man I have never seen, much less the one I have given my heart to.  And I fear his anger when he learns of my past, of my indiscretion."  A single tear traced down her cheek and he wiped it away gently.

"Fear not, my lady.  If he is any man at all, he will forgive all when faced with your beauty."  His deep voice was soothing.  "Why do you fear his wrath so?  Surely he cannot be such an ogre."

"I would have him know everything of me, for in all fairness, I cannot force him to do this, not as it has been decreed.  He must know, that he might make his own decision, something that has been denied me."  Eirien took a deep breath before continuing, her voice quite matter of fact.  "I have, in my life, been a pirate, a Ship's Captain, and now it seems I am a princess as well.  I have loved men, but none more so than the one I have given my heart to, the one I must betray in the name of duty and honor.  And he shall never truly know that I love him still, for this betrayal will wound him deeply.  It will wound him unto death were he to discover the secret I have kept from him, knowing I must leave him."  She turned haunted eyes to her companion's face, tears glistening but unshed.  "My soon to be husband must be told, for I would not have it said I came to him in dishonor."

"Then perhaps you should seek him out, lady," he said softly.  "If he is an honorable man, he will accept you for who and what you are, not toss you aside as unfit.  Indeed, were I able to choose a wife, I would choose someone as honorable and beautiful as you, for you hide nothing.  Even were you round with another's child, I would cherish you, for you are above all else honest to yourself and to everyone else.  That _is_ why you fear, is it not?"

Eirien returned his gaze, shock rooting her to the bench.  "How --- how did you know?" she whispered as the blood drained from her face.  "Does it show, then?"

He chuckled as he drew her near to him.  "It was an educated guess, lady," he explained as he settled her against him.  "And do not fear, I will take no liberties, but as we are both in need of comfort, let us enjoy the closeness for a time."

They stayed that way for a time, until the shadows had lengthened along the passageway.  "I must go," she said softly.  She placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek and hastened from the Sanctuary toward her room, to freshen herself for that night's dinner engagement and the first meeting with her betrothed.

TBC


	5. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

Chapter Five: Meetings

Eirien stepped into the sitting room of her apartments and checked herself one last time. A final twist to the heavy braid of her dark hair and she headed for the door.

A knock stopped her. When she called her permission to enter, none other than Dalos entered, followed quickly by Aran. "You look every inch a princess," Dalos said in a kindly voice as he took in her attire.

Aran was not so reserved, however. He pulled Eirien into a huge hug, careful not to disturb the fall of lace at her throat or the puffs protruding from the sleeves of her amber gown. "You look wonderful! That color really does bring out your eyes, Eir. You'll turn heads in that gown."

"Thank you, Aran, Father," she said politely as she stepped back from her brother. "But all pleasantries aside, the guests will be waiting. We should go."

"Dark colors suit you, Eirien," Dalos said as he offered her his arm. Eirien ignored it in favor of her brother's, and they moved down the passageway toward the council chambers.

"You really shouldn't be so cruel to him, Eir, he means well. And it's for our people. Surely you can't blame him for that!" Aran made certain his voice was pitched quite low.

"The only reason I haven't knifed him and fled is that it is for our people!" she retorted through her fixed smile. "Gods, Aran, how can I do this? I cannot betray my heart in this way!"

"Smile, sister, we've arrived and your betrothed is waiting. As for your heart… Eir, you have always been a strong woman. You can do what is necessary for our people, you always have. Please, give Cerris a chance. He could make you happy if you let him." He bowed low before Aragorn and stepped away, leaving his sister in the charge of Gondor's King.

"You look beautiful this evening, Lady Eirien," he said dutifully. He drew her aside, into a small alcove. "Soon enough. Eirien, I see the sorrow in your eyes, and I wish I did not have to cause it. But I see no other course to be certain of peace on all our borders."

"My lord, it is my duty, and I will see it through as you ask. My people have waited far too long for the security and peace that have been offered to them. My lords have commanded this, and I shall see it through." Her eyes flashed for a moment with determination. "Shall my lord introduce me to the notables, then?"

Aragorn considered her for a moment, and then smiled, a bit sadly. "Indeed. Shall we begin?"

She nodded and made an effort to keep her sorrow hidden. Even if this farce was at least partially of his making, she could not hold him totally responsible. Nor should she take her feelings out on the poor unfortunate Cerris, who was likely as much of a sacrificial lamb as she.

She kept her arm linked with Aragorn as they moved about the room, nodding to this noble, and that lady. Faramir she recognized and smiled for, but she had no words for the evening. Then the moment of truth loomed as they approached another group.

Eirien would have mistaken the man for Boromir save for the darkness of his hair. Then he turned and she was caught by the clear grey gaze.

"My lady, I had hoped I would see you once more," he said as he bowed over her hand. "I wished to thank you for the pleasure of your company in the Sanctuary." He gave a proper bow to Aragorn. "Sire."

Aragorn nodded in acknowledgement. "Lord Cerris of Lossarnoch, may I present to you Her Highness the Princess Eirien of Hollin."

Cerris gave a soft laugh. "Well met, dear lady," he responded lightly. "Your pardon, Sire, but I would take my betrothed in hand, now." He suited actions to words and took her hand in his, leading her away from the crowd inside to a small bench just outside on the terrace.

She seated herself carefully, taking a care with the gown, since she wasn't used to such finery. "It seems we are not so much strangers to each other as we thought," she said with a smile. "And thank you for being so kind this afternoon." She wasn't sure quite what she should say. Would he hold up to his promises or not? He hadn't known who she was when he made them, certainly. She had no doubt of that.

"Twas not kindness alone that made me speak, Eirien," he said softly as he seated himself next to her. "Your very bearing sends a message to me, that you will not bend to any man. That you have been, and ever shall be, your own. That you were willing to share your fear with me honors me greatly. That you will be my wife, though the thought certainly does not appeal to you, brings me great joy." He touched her cheek lightly, his fingertips tracing the contours there.

She turned her face upwards to his, her dark eyes bright. "And what of your vows, Cerris? Will you still cherish me, though another's child grows within me? Will you still feel great joy at taking me to wife, knowing that my heart belongs to another and always will?"

Cerris dropped his fingers from her face and sighed. "That your heart will never be mine, I have already accepted," he said simply as he gazed across the room. "But though you may not love me, I would cherish you and love you and care for you and _our_ child as long as there is life left within me." He gave her his direct attention once more, his grey eyes contrasting with his dark hair enough to draw her gaze to them. "None shall know of it save us. That is my vow to you. And I shall never ask you the name of the father. As far as Gondor, Lossarnoch, and all of Arda, your child is mine. I will love him as my own, as I will love you, if you will allow it."

What would she have given to have heard those words from Boromir! But it was not to be, and she firmly banished her thoughts of him to the back of her mind. Boromir was no longer a part of her life. All she had was duty, and a husband who would be kind to her, and accept her child. But oh, how she wanted that husband to be Boromir!

A cheer from inside drew their attention and they exchanged shy smiles. "We should go in, since this reception is for us," Eirien said softly. Cerris nodded and took her hand, and they returned to the reception.

TBC


	6. Visitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

Chapter Six: Visitation

Boromir lay propped up in his bed, still rather weak but he would never admit it. He had finally been allowed visitors, however, which served to break up the tedium a bit.

On this particular afternoon, though, he was less than content. "I am more than ready to get some air, little brother, and I am sick of being told that I must rest. I must get _out_ of this bed before I go _completely_ mad!"

Faramir laughed softly, but held his resolve steady. "Dalos has already threatened me with dire harm if I allow you to rise, Boro-mine, and I wish to keep myself in one piece. Perhaps tomorrow." He was purposefully keeping his knowledge of Eirien's impending nuptials to himself.

"Tomorrow my eye. Where is that blasted healer anyway? Bring him here, I wish to have _him_ explain why I am to be confined like a wayward child!"

"Because, Borion-nin, you have been dreadfully ill and we wish you to remain with us for a time yet!" Thranduil's voice was indulgent, but the undisguised relief in his eyes told a far different story. "Dalos has far bigger things to see to at this moment than a patient who is well on his way to recovery!" The Elven King swept a bow to Faramir and took a seat on the other side of the bed. "You should rest, my son, and have a care not to cause a relapse. Please, a little patience would save much grief. If not for yourself, then do it for me. Or must I lose another son?"

"I could deny you nothing, you old Balrog," Boromir replied. He was more than touched by the concern his second father was revealing. "I suppose I must rest, then. But resting does not preclude conversation, does it?" he quipped with a grin.

"Of course it doesn't," Faramir replied, relief in his own eyes. He had almost despaired of getting Boromir to listen to reason. "So, what shall we talk about?"

"How about why Eirien has not been to visit?"

Faramir looked over to Thranduil, carefully schooling his expression. This was going to be tricky. Boromir had declared vehemently and repeatedly that there was no more between them than friendship. If that was the case, then why did he seem quite put out that she was nowhere in evidence?

Thranduil sought to ease the way, for which Faramir was immensely grateful. "Perhaps she hasn't been told that you are well on your way to recovery? After all, Borion, you were so wretchedly ill that we thought you lost to us." Thranduil pushed the thought away as quickly as it took substance. It had not happened, and indeed, would not happen until Boromir was much older. Not so long as one flirtatious Elven Monarch had any say in the matter!

Boromir looked to his brother for confirmation and grew thoughtful. He had not, until that very moment, realized just how ill he had been. Oh, he had listened impatiently while Dalos explained about the fever, and he had experienced the mind-numbing pain it had caused, but it had not truly struck him that he had been quite so close to death.

"I hadn't realized. Forgive me, both of you, I had not meant to distress you so." Boromir turned his gaze to the window. "If you wouldn't mind, would one of you fetch her? I would have her see me still breathing. She worries so with those she has 'adopted.'" He turned back to his visitors, his smile a little wistful.

"Of course." Faramir managed to keep his voice even and sound unconcerned, but it was a close thing. "Lord Thranduil, a moment, please, and then I shall go in search of your friend, Boro-mine. Rest, please. Your father will be back in shortly." He gestured for the Elf to precede him and closed the door firmly between them and Boromir.

"He does not know. Dalos has asked that he be kept undisturbed, in order for him to rest easy and heal properly. He is fretful over Eirien, though, and how shall we conceal _that?_"

Thranduil placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder. "We must do what is best for your brother and my son, Medlin." Use of the nickname had become second nature to the Elf, and he delighted in watching Faramir's discomfiture when it was employed. "I will soothe him, and perhaps convince him to take tea with me. Then he will sleep while I watch over him. He would be resting, true?"

There was a sparkle in Thranduil's eye that reassured Faramir far more than his words. The Elf was truly taken with Boromir, had formally adopted him, and would see no harm come to him. Still it seemed a bit deceitful. "Must we drug him senseless to make him rest?" The question seemed a bit ridiculous after he'd asked it. Boromir had no sense, when it came to caring for himself. Given his way, he would be up and back in harness too quickly and likely cause a relapse. "My apologies, my lord, 'twould seem you know him best," he laughed softly.

"Never will I take your place in his heart, though, Fara-mir," Thranduil said comfortingly. "Now go, before Borion begins to wonder what we are discussing out of his hearing."

TBC


	7. Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

Chapter Seven: Conversations

Faramir waited without the door to Eirien's chambers, idly noting the guards placed there and dismissing them as no threat to him. He tapped lightly once more on the portal.

"If you won't go away, you might as well come in," came the snappish reply from within and Faramir stepped over the threshold.

His eyes were met with a scene of carnage. "My lady, are you well?" he asked quickly as he stepped around and over the demolished furnishings toward the balcony. He was barely able to duck the thrown crockery as he stuck his head out to check on her. "What…"

"I'm having a temper tantrum, Faramir, and you picked the wrong time to visit!" Eirien screeched as she heaved another heavy piece of pottery against the far wall. She stood still then, heaving for breath, and glared at Faramir. Then, in a lightning shift of mood, she smiled brightly at him. "Please forgive me for my display of temper, my lord," she said demurely, but a glint of humor remained in her eyes. "Your arrival was ill-timed. How might this simple servant of the crown be of service to you today, my Lord Steward?"

"Actually, I came to see how you fared and whether you would wish to visit my brother," Faramir replied with a raised eyebrow. "And simple you will never be, Eirien," he finished, stifling the laughter that threatened. "What has brought on this fine display of temper?" he managed between snickers. "Other than the obvious, of course."

"Isn't that enough?" Eirien snarled as her good humor quickly evaporated. "Gods above, Faramir, this is a mockery of what marriage is supposed to be. _I don't love him! _Shouldn't that count for something?"

Faramir sighed heavily. "It should, yes," he tried patiently. "But you of all people should know the value of duty. How long did you put your life on hold for your people, Eirien? Does that not give them the right to demand you continue to do so? If this will bring them peace, should you not be at least a little complacent about it?"

"Easy for you to say, _you_ made a love match!" she raged. "Curse it, Faramir, my heart doesn't belong with Cerris." _It belongs with Boromir_ fell as clearly as if spoken into the silence.

Faramir covered his shock quickly. It had never occurred to him that she might be in love with his brother. They had an easy camaraderie that spoke of shared trials, yes, but they had not seemed like lovers. "Eirien," he said slowly. "Let me see if I can explain this in a way you will understand. You know I would _never_ allow harm to befall my brother if I had the power to stop it. You also know I am totally devoted to my King's service. If I were ordered, right this moment, to exile Boromir and never see him again for the good of Gondor, I would obey. It would break my heart and my spirit, but I would obey my King's command. If I were ordered to leave Eowyn, though my heart would wither and die, I would do so for the good of Gondor. Do you not see? The people of Hollin are looking to you and Dalos for their common good! This is for the good of your people! They will be protected while they rebuild their lives. Is that not worth your compromise? Is your happiness so much more important than theirs?"

He couldn't let her see what his words were doing to him. It was like driving a nail into his heart, but this had to be done. The marriage must take place for the good of both peoples. It would destroy Boromir, it would wound Eirien perhaps beyond healing, but it must happen. For the good of Gondor if nothing else.

Eirien glared at him, but he returned her gaze unashamedly until she dropped her eyes. "I know," she replied woodenly. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she did not allow them to fall. "You don't have to be patronizing, Faramir, I understood it before. I just wish…" Her voice trailed off and she stood by the balcony rail, gazing unseeing across the City. "I wish there were some way to accomplish this without hurting Boromir. This will destroy him." She could not face him and remained by the rail, wondering idly for a moment if she should just hop the rail and be done with this farce, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This way, at least, Boromir would have the solace of knowing she yet lived, and she was no coward to take the easy way out. A deep breath, and her plan was complete. "If this must be done, then it will be done," she whispered. "But it must seem to him as if it were my decision," she stated flatly, her voice more certain. "I will not have him pine for me, nor lose any chance he may yet have at love. Better to wound him deeply and make the break clean. I shan't visit him, it would be too difficult a role for me to play, Faramir, please make my excuses to him. Tell him, if he presses you, that I am preparing for my wedding."

"So you would hide from him then until the deed is done, and there is no going back." Faramir could not decide whether she was bravely facing the inevitable or cowering behind convention. "I will make your excuses to him, as you wish. Should I give him any message at all?"

Her tears spilled over and she sank to her knees, totally undone and no longer able to contain her grief. "Tell him," she answered between sobs, "tell him… I wish him to dance at my wedding."

Faramir left her then, knowing that any further conversation was beyond her. He did not know how to comfort her, and he was certain that any attempt on his part would be met with resistance. So he left her, and went to carry her message to his brother and hoped that it would not be the death of Boromir.


	8. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

Chapter Eight: Discoveries

"Puss, you've been quiet for days. What is troubling you? I've had more lively company from the mice running across my bed in the dead of night." Boromir was bored, and so even more observant that usual. And when Boromir was bored, things got lively. "I'd like to know what is happening outside my chamber, if you don't mind, and don't hide behind Dalos' robes any longer. Speak, or I shall tickle you unmercifully. I am going mad from the boredom!"

Faramir sighed heavily. So, this was the moment of truth. He had known he could not hide it from his brother forever, but he had hoped it would not be discovered so quickly.

"Boro-mine…" He took another deep breath. "It involves Eirien," he murmured.

Boromir's face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes spoke volumes. "I had wondered why she had not come to me," he said softly. "What is it? Has the wench been jailed again?"

"I am afraid it is more than that, brother," Faramir replied steadily. Now that the moment was come, he could no more withhold the information from Boromir than he could stop breathing. "Eirien is in no distress, fret not about that. She has been quite busy of late." He was trying to find a tactful way to say it, and there simply wasn't one. "She has been preparing for her wedding, and she would like you to come dance at it."

Faramir watched his brother carefully, prepared to summon aid quickly if necessary. Dalos had been so adamant about not distressing his patient…

Boromir felt as if the world had stopped. He couldn't summon enough strength to draw breath; it felt as though he had been run through and there was a curious numbness where his heart should be. "W-wedding?" he finally managed to whisper. "But---"

"No buts, sweet brother. She and Cerris of Lossarnach are to be wed by week's end. And she wishes you to attend and wish her well." The words were like ashes in his mouth, but he would respect Eirien's wishes and help to make the break clean. He was miserable at having to cause Boromir such pain, but he saw no alternative. This must be done, it was their King's express wish that it be carried through. It was for the good of Gondor, even if Boromir was not to be told the entire story.

Boromir held back his distress masterfully, merely nodding to his brother. He stood, carefully, and made his way to the open window, stepping out onto the terrace to rest his hands on the rail.

All his life, he had served Gondor. All his life, he had waited for someone to ease the bitter loneliness his service had brought him to. All his life, he had clung to hope that there was more to life than duty.

All those hopes were ashes now. He had lost Eirien, he had lost the use of his good right arm, he had lost everything. Everything save his brother and his duty. Even the thought of Thranduil's love did not console him now.

"My compliments to the lady, and to Lord Cerris, and I would be pleased to attend," he told Faramir purposefully. "And convey to Lord Dalos that I shall be returning to my duties as of the morrow. I am healed enough to serve my king as I always will. I am no longer in need of his services unless he wishes to continue the work with my arm. The choice is his."

Faramir stiffened at the resolve in Boromir's voice. He knew his brother was hurting, and he knew that much of the hurt had been delivered by his own hand. But he had no idea how to soften the blow, nor even if he should. Boromir would recover, given time. He always had, but this… this was a far more brutal blow than any he'd ever sustained.

He had Meril in his life, his little Rosie, of course, but would she be enough? All he could do was wait, and watch, and hope. Hope that his daughter would be enough to keep Boromir from the abyss.


	9. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Another Author's Note: I realize that this story is rather depressing. It is meant to be. It is about people forced to act against their hearts. It will not be totally sad and angst-ridden, but there WILL be a fair bit of angst yet to come. Consider that a warning. **

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. **

**By Honor Betrayed**

Chapter Nine: Preparations

Cerris knocked politely on Boromir's door, waiting only for the expected grumble before entering. "It's not wise for you to be up and about yet, Boromir," he chided gently. "Lord Dalos ---"

"Is no longer my master," Boromir answered snidely. "It is time and past that I returned to my duties." He was allowing his squire to help him into his armor, obviously intending to resume his position as Captain-General of Gondor's armies.

"Well, be that as it may, I have a favor to ask of you," Cerris responded warily. "If you think you can spare the time from your duties, of course." He was in no way convinced that Boromir was fit for duty, but knew no way to get him to see reason, and so vowed to remain silent on the subject. "I am being wed this week's end, and I would be honored if you would stand with me as my best man."

Boromir quickly tamped down the pain that still clawed at him whenever Eirien's wedding was mentioned. "I am honored to be asked, Cerris," he said simply. "Of course I will. How could I not?" Perhaps it would even give him a chance to see if his Daisy was truly happy with her choice.

Suddenly everything became clear to him. He loved her, yes, and he had thought she loved him. Certainly they had been lovers, but was that enough? Was the attraction purely physical for her? Had she truly loved him, or did she merely desire him? He was more confused now than ever, but the fact remained that whether she loved him or not, he had an empty place in his heart where Eirien had dwelled, however briefly. If he truly loved her, did he not have a responsibility to see her happy? If Cerris was her choice, should he not be happy for her?

"Forgive me," Boromir said quickly as he pulled himself back to reality. "My mind wandered for a moment. Of course, I would be delighted to stand with you at your wedding." His squire finally finished with his armor and he straightened, waving off the helm. "And I believe, as your best man, I have certain other… duties… that I should look into." The sorrow he felt was suffocating, but he vowed to get through this with good spirits. Cerris was his half-brother, though not many knew of it. He owed it to Cerris not to mar the wedding in any fashion, and to Eirien to preserve her happiness. He would do nothing that would cause either of them distress.

"Then I will leave the matter in your capable hands," Cerris was saying as he again brought himself back to the present once more.

"Of course." Boromir clapped Cerris on the shoulder and led him from the room. "I'd best get busy with the preparations."


	10. The Last Night of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!**

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. ****J**

**Special thanks go to Evendim, without whom this chapter wouldn't exist. She wrote most of it, since my mind was balking at the thought of Eir and Bori being with anyone besides each other. Hopefully, this will end that phase and I'll be able to update in a more timely manner. Thank you so much for the help, ED. virtual hugs**

**By Honor Betrayed**

**Chapter 10: The Last Night of Freedom**

Boromir was determined to put a brave face on this if it killed him. He did not want to hear it said that any was feeling pity for him and besides, Cerris _was_ his half brother, a fact not known to many, Faramir included, since it did not concern him. Boromir and Cerris had the same sire. Faramir and Boromir had the same mother. Even so, Boromir never saw Faramir as _half_ of anything. He was Boromir's brother. End of story.

Into this complex situation was thrown the added spice that Cerris was being ordered to marry the only woman Boromir would willingly marry and as best man, Boromir was expected to organise the bachelor party.

This not being a conventional situation, subdued seemed the way to go. Boromir agreed on a menu with the Citadel chef and took aside the wine butler to make his choices of complimentary vintages and prayed that the night did not turn into a wake!

He was still recovering from the mystery illness which had almost claimed his life and at times the lingering effects surfaced as fatigue. Like now, here he was dressed and set to attend his brother's/friend's bachelor party and all he wanted to do was lie down somewhere soft and quiet and drowse.

"Are you quite well?" Faramir asked with sorrow in his eyes and pain in his heart. He knew the reality of this charade, new that Boromir was covering his true feelings yet again for the good of others. Faramir was furious at his father over this. Had Boromir not done enough for the sake of Gondor?

In any event, it was too late to change the events about to unfold and so when Boromir lied and claimed to be well Faramir gave him an out by accepting it and just held him a moment for comfort.

Their guests, Cerris and Ancir, looked to be as much in the frame of mind for a celebration as Boromir and Faramir, it was part of the ritual of making this wedding seem to all in the Citadel to be above reproach.

The conversation around table was mostly about the Ring War, it was still fresh enough in all their minds to be a topic of discussion for a long time to come. As the servers departed and they took their wine and fruit to the fireside the topics became less general.

"So, you find my choice of wife prudent?" asked Cerris to none in particular but somehow it was apparent he was actually asking Boromir.

The obvious thing to Faramir was to take the attention from Boromir by offering his own opinion.

"She is very beautiful. Are you sure you can tame her? It seems to me a particular kind of man is required there."

"Other than me?" laughed Cerris.

"You are much too agreeable, Cerris. The Lady will leave her tracks all over you!" laughed Ancir.

"Think you? Sometimes it takes strength to feign weakness. She and I shall get along enough to survive I will warrant! Besides, she does have some softness to her, she is not all strength and steel," said Cerris.

"I thought she was more suited to Boromir personally. They were getting along famously at Cair Andros, indeed I recall the time…gah!"

Faramir landed such a kick, as Cerris leaned to light his pipe from a spill taken from the fireside, taking advantage of the groom's blind side, that Ancir blanched from the pain.

"I missed that Ancir, deaf on that side since the battle of the Pelennor. Took a massive cuff to the head and never got the hearing back. What were you saying?"

"He was saying how lucky you are to be marrying such a little witch. She shall never become a respectable matron, you lucky dog. I could never marry any woman who over time should become my mother!" said Boromir.

"Ought to have budged up and made her the offer yourself then!" laughed Ancir and this time Faramir punched him so hard he gave the unfortunate red-head a dead arm!

"Do you only ever open that mouth to change feet?" hissed Faramir.

Ancir would have replied but was now too intimidated to do so!

"Why was that, Bori old sport? Rather thought for a moment you and Eir…"

Boromir stood and with a glare he announced:

"Bad form to name a lady in barracks. A toast gentlemen, to the Bride and groom, gods bless her and all who sail in her!" it was a tilt at her previous occupation and not a bawdy insult and as such the others echoed the toast. It was the beginning of a new life for Cerris and the end of a potentially happy one for Boromir.

They spent some time chatting and drinking wine. A false buoyancy settled about the group and at long last they left, save for Faramir who said he needed to see Boromir settled since he looked pale and overtired.

"Boromir!" sighed Faramir as the doors closed and they were left alone.

"How long can one night be? I have no notion how I am to get through the ceremony tomorrow!" the blond sighed.

"You shall. Somehow. I wish I could help to take away your pain. Is there aught I can do?"

"Divorce Eowyn, elope with me and have my babies!"

"Idiot!" Sniggered Faramir "what sort of uncle are you going to make I wonder?"

"Uncle? Me?" gasped Boromir.

"It is early to tell you, much may happen but…if the gods favour us we are to be parents!"

"Faramir, I am so happy for you both!" choked Boromir. One thing at least had gone well tonight. His little puss, a father!

"Keep that before you tomorrow if things become too much. Go to bed, big brother, you are exhausted, that much you need not feign!"

"I am grateful you shared that with me. It will be a shining light to lead the way on the morrow!"

"There shall be someone for you some day Boromir. Truly."

"Not unless she jumps ship there won't. Who but Boromir of Gondor could fall in love with a Pirate?" laughed the blond and laughed until the laughter turned to tears.


	11. Aftermaths

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Tolkien's estate. I do own the Sea Hawk/Lady Eirien, and would like to be asked if you want to use her in a story. Evendim, however, has permanent permission to use any of my characters that she would like to in any story she wishes to write. Cerris, Ancir, and a few others belong to Evendim and you should ask her before you use them. Thanks, ED!

**Author's note: This story takes place a few weeks after the events in The Sea Hawk, which is set in Evendim's wonderful AU. I recommend that you read her stories and then the Sea Hawk before you tackle this one. It'll save time and answer a lot of the most commonly asked questions, like how Boromir survived Amon Hen. LOL**

**Dedications: To Evendim, who created this wonderful AU where Boromir didn't get the short end of the stick and who has graciously allowed me to play in her playground. You go, girl! Love your stuff, always! And to my darling AJ, without whom I would never have had the courage to post even one chapter of any of my stories. Love you, babe, don't ever change. **

**By Honor Betrayed**

Chapter Eleven: Aftermaths 

The wedding had been exceptional, given that most of the persons involved were there unwilling.

Boromir had, at the conclusion of the ceremony, duly toasted bride and groom, then pled duty and withdrew. Eirien watched him leave, her expression deliberately blank, but her heart was breaking. Then she turned back to her new husband, a smile gracing her lips and her sorrow pushed far deep down in her heart so he would not see.

Cerris did not deserve her scorn for this. No, that she lay firmly at her father's door. He had argued and pleaded with her until the small hours of the morning that this was the only way, but she had turned deaf ears against him. Boromir would likely have been a valid choice, had he not fallen ill. But her father, triple curse him, had not thought to wait until it was known he would live. And he had been the attending physician! No, it had been his wish to see this done as soon as possible, and that had meant Cerris.

Speaking of which, her new husband had taken her hand while she was distracted, and was now rubbing anxious fingers over the new cut he had discovered there. "What is this," he inquired softly as he pressed his lips to the wound. "How were you injured, Eir?"

She gently withdrew her hand from his and gave him another smile. "It's nothing," she replied in the same soft voice. "A vow I took, nothing more. It will heal." Aye, a vow indeed. She had sworn on her own shed blood she would never set foot in Hollin, nor ever again count herself as her father's daughter. It mattered not to her that circumstances might force her to break that oath. If they did, she would adapt, but she would never willingly call him father again. He was dead to her.

"It is not nothing, my heart, and you should have it seen to." Cerris' voice remained soft, but there was a hint of steel in the words. "I'll have you taking no chances with your health, Eir, not when you carry our future." His eyes moved quickly to her still flat belly and returned to her face.

He made their excuses and asked that their mounts be readied after the break of fast the next day, in order to return to Lossarnach and begin their new life together. Then, he drew her with him to the privacy of their borrowed chambers, settling her upon the bed and taking a seat nearby. "We must talk about this, Eirien my dearest. I do not understand why you feel this need to harm yourself."

"Try being me for one hour and you'll understand, Cerris," she snarled back as she bounced up off the bed to pace agitatedly. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that," she murmured as she dropped to the floor and rubbed her cheek against his knee. "But I swore a blood oath that I would never again address that man as my father, nor would I set foot in his kingdom." Her eyes glittered with tears she would not shed. "You are all I have, Cerris, all I have that is my own, save my child. I swear on my honor that I will be a good wife to you, and give you no grief. But I cannot be bound to the keep, nor to your side. I must be free, Cerris, if not to sail, then to roam as I choose. To take the wind from my sails would be to take my life. I would wither and die, should I not have my freedom."

Cerris pulled her into his lap, his arms holding her against him but loosely enough she could move away if she wished. Her head remained cradled against his shoulder. "I could no more cage you than you would allow yourself to be caged, my darling Eirien," he murmured against her dark hair. "We truly know too little of each other. What can you do, besides engage in piracy?" he teased with a small smile.

She grinned up at him, suddenly playful. "Well, I can ride well, used to train the horses for riding when we were on land. I could do that, if you like. Make the Lossarnach mounts the envy of the West, make them rival even Rohan if you want." She deflated quickly. "Oh, who am I trying to fool? I can make them biddable, and I can gentle them, but I can't even come _close_ to the Horse-lords for training."

Cerris laughed, full and hearty. "No one can, dearest," he reassured her with what he meant to be a chaste kiss. One completely confused moment later found them locked in a tender yet passionate embrace.

One thing led to another, and they wound up in bed together. At one point, Eirien had to bite her lip until it bled to keep from crying out a name that would bring pain to them both. Then, sated and surprised, they lay in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep. And in the darkness of the room, before sleep finally came to her, a tiny sob was heard…


End file.
